Sinfonia Interrompida
by Cleide55
Summary: Sara e Grissom assistem a um concerto em Boston, quando uma bomba explode em pleno palco. Ele vai investigar. Ao lado disso, Grissom recebe um envelope suspeito...
1. Chapter 1

**Shiper: GSR**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens do CSI não me pertencem.**

**Sinopse: Sara e Grissom estão casados e fora do CSI. Eles estão em Boston e vão a um concerto, onde uma bomba explode em pleno palco, e Grissom vai assumir as investigações. Enquanto isso, um envelope é dado a Grissom , o que leva à suspeição do comportamento de Sara...**

Capítulo 1

Grissom e Sara terminavam de se arrumar para ouvir a Filarmônica de Boston tocar. Era sem dúvida, uma grande noite para Grissom. Ele bem que estava precisando de uma diversão, pois os últimos meses foram bem atabalhoados para ele: a ausência de Sara; a decisão de sair do CSI; a viagem a Costa Rica; dias e noites tórridos de um amor nunca saciado... Sim, Grissom precisava de descanso.

Desde que voltaram tinham-se baseado em San Francisco, no apartamento dela. Baseado, era o termo correto, pois viajavam por todo país e mesmo fora dele, onde Grissom ministrava palestras de Entomologia ou Perícia Forense. Aliás, era incrível a procura por esta última.

- Deve ser por causa da proliferação dos shows de TV – disse Grissom que achava a maioria falso e glamurizado.

- A indústria do crime é um filão de ouro, para os produtores gananciosos de Hollywood. – Corroborou Sara, enfiando uma meia.

- Ainda bem, que estamos longe de tudo isso! - Disse beijando-a.

- É... - Sara levantou-se, e foi arrumar sua gravata borboleta. – Francamente, Gil! Não sei porque você não usa aquelas gravatas feitas...

- É que elas me parecem tão falsas, querida!

- Pelo menos, você não lutaria com elas!

Sara olhou para aquele homem de smoking, a seu lado e sabia que se apaixonaria por ele, outra vez, e outra e outra, até o infinito. Ela o amava tanto, que até doía.

Olhou para sua mão esquerda, que ostentava uma aliança, sob um solitário de brilhante; simples, mas muito bonito. Ela não se importava com convenções, mas não podia negar, que tinha se sentido orgulhosa. De ter sido pedida em casamento, duas vezes, e por ter se casado com aquele homem maravilhoso.

Sara era avessa à tradições, contudo o casamento e a vida longe do CSI, estavam lhe fazendo um bem enorme. Estava mais bem disposta, mais sorridente, com o rosto apresentando uma cor mais saudável e os lábios abertos, num permanente e contagiante sorriso.

Sara Grissom feliz e de bem com a vida, enterrara para sempre a Sara Sidle solitária, aflita e melancólica. A felicidade fez uma parceria de sucesso com ela.

O mesmo não se podia falar de Grissom. Sem dúvida ele relaxara, parecia descansado, até engordara alguns quilinhos... Isso era por fora, o que o mundo podia ver. Mas seu interior, estava agitado. Quando ela perguntava, ele dizia que "tudo estava bem, você não precisa se preocupar!". Mas ela se preocupava.

Desde os pequenos sinais de impaciência, aqui e ali; passando por reclamações a respeito de tudo até o tamborilar de dedos, em várias ocasiões, demonstrando impaciência, raiva e frustração, conforme o caso.

Sara não sabia se esse estado era devido à pressão e cansaço dos últimos meses, ou se originava do seu desligamento abrupto do CSI. Tudo funcionava as mil maravilhas para ela. Aconteceria o mesmo com ele? Difícil saber, pois nesse particular, ele continuava muito fechado. Era um compartimento dele, ao qual, nem Sara tinha acesso.

Tendo se arrumado ele perguntou a Sara, se ela já estava pronta; se já podiam ir:

- O concerto começa às 8 h e não quero chegar atrasado – pegou as chaves do carro alugado, assim como os tickets ganhos em Harvard e os óculos, e colocou-os nos bolsos.

Viu em cima da mesinha, os programas. Perguntou se Sara podia levá-los na carteira.

- Claro! Mais alguma coisa? – Ela veio do quarto, envolta numa nuvem de perfume.

Grissom achou-a deslumbrante e, soltou uma exclamação.

- Querido, este foi o melhor elogio, que alguém já me fez!

Ele deu um galante sorriso, ela colocou os programas na carteira prateada, apagou a luz e saíram.

Na rua, ela embrulhou-se totalmente no mantô branco. Estavam em fevereiro e ainda fazia muito frio.

- Com frio, querida? Você está tremendo! – Falou Grissom, enquanto, cavalheirescamente, abria a porta do carro para ela sentar.

Sara não respondeu, parecia até, que o frio lhe travava a língua. Ele deu a volta e colocou-se no assento do motorista. Aproveitou para falar-lhe das reservas que havia feito no"Sorellina", um restaurante fino, de comidas italianas. Vendo que ela ainda tremia então deu a partida e ligou o aquecedor. Logo o carro ficou quentinho e Sara soltou a língua.

- Não seria melhor, se tivéssemos trazido um mapa, afinal é uma cidade estranha, a gente pode se perder!

- Não tem perigo! O caminho até o Jordan Hall é muito simples, não tem como se perder! É só continuarmos na Avenida Massachussets, virarmos à esquerda na Huntington e entrar na Gansborough. é nº 30, bem no começo, não tem como errar. E para facilitar, o restaurante, aonde iremos depois do concerto, fica na mesma Avenida Huntington...

- Você fez as reservas, Gil?

- Sim, querida! Para o Sr. e Sra. Grissom! Não me esqueci de nada!

Apesar de não estarem no concerto ainda, aquilo era música aos ouvidos de Sara: Sr. e Sra. Grissom! Ah!... Chegaram rapidamente ao destino. Sara ficou boquiaberta, com a beleza do teatro. Em estilo renascentista, com uma acústica perfeita o Jordan Hall era sem dúvida, o coração e alma dos seguidores da boa música, desde quando foi inaugurado, em 1903.

Ele fazia parte do New England Conservatory, dividia seus 1013 lugares, entre platéia e varanda. Os Grissoms estavam acomodados na varanda e Sara achava que de qualquer lugar em que estivessem, veriam bem o palco, da mesma maneira.

Às oito horas em ponto, o último a ser aplaudido foi o maestro Benjamin Zander. Depois se fez um grande silêncio, onde sua batuta foi arrancando dos músicos, os mágicos acordes do Prelúdio, de Tristão e Isolda.

Um pouco depois, quando a soprano Linda Watson, deliciava os amantes de ópera, como Grissom, com Liebestod, ouviu-se um estrondo no palco, seguido de um clarão. Muita gente chegou a pensar em algum efeito especial. Depois que a fumaça se dissipou, viram que tinha explodido uma bomba no palco, sendo seguido de uma intensa correria e gritaria.

Os músicos, no palco, que não haviam se ferido, não sabiam o que fazer. Funcionários do Jordan entravam com extintores, para apagar focos de incêndio. Junto com alguns espectadores, tentavam em vão, colocar juízo naquelas pessoas, que corriam feito loucas e gritavam coisas desconexas.

Um local fechado para mais de mil pessoas, só podia dar encrenca. E deu: no final computava-se 198 pessoas feridas, entre escoriações leves e graves resultados de pisoteamentos.

Sara por instinto tentou se levantar. Grissom impediu-a, com um braço, que parecia de aço.

- Fique sentada e me espere. Vou tentar ajudar os funcionários do teatro com essa gente desgovernada. Você ficará segura aqui. Estamos muito longe do palco e, não creio que outras bombas mais, explodam no teatro. O perigo agora está no nervosismo dessas pessoas, que as fazem cometer atos insanos.

Assim que disse isso desapareceu e deixou Sara apreensiva, até vê-lo novamente dez minutos depois, em cima do palco. "Que ele foi fazer lá?", se perguntou em pensamento, "como se eu não soubesse a resposta!" e um sorrisinho acompanhou seu pensamento...

Viu os paramédicos retirarem cinco macas do palco e um sujeito parrudo, enfiado num, sobretudo cinza-chumbo, maior do que ele aproximar-se de Grissom. Deram-se as mãos e conversaram um pouco.

Sara viu-o entretido e chegou a pensar que ele a tinha esquecido ali. Mas Grissom falou alguma coisa ao homem atarracado, e ambos levantaram o olhar e, olharam para ela. Grissom fez-lhe um sinal para ela ir ter com ele.

Ela levantou-se e desceu prontamente, pois aquele teatro vazio causava-lhe aflição. Àquela hora, só se via movimento no palco e em sua cercania. O restante se encontrava vazio.

- Sara, este é o capitão Ramos, uma espécie de Brass daqui. – Disse Grissom, apresentando-a como sua esposa.

- Ramos?

-Sim, tenho ascendência portuguesa, Sra. Grissom. Estava falando a Grissom, que nos sentimos honrados com a presença dele aqui. Imagine só, Gilbert Grissom! O lendário Grissom, em pessoa!

- Assim, eu me sinto a própria múmia!

Todos riram polidamente e Sara não gostou do capitão, assim que ele lhe estendeu a mão mole, gorda e peluda, ao serem apresentados: aquele aperto de mãos, sem vontade, impressionou tão mal, quanto o olhar furtivo, que não encarava seu interlocutor. Sara detestava, tanto uma coisa, quanto outra.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Chegaram três pessoas, três peritos, que equivaliam aos CSI's de Las Vegas. Imediatamente, foram apresentados aos Grissoms. Lionel Stewart era o chefe, desempenhava, mais ou menos, o papel de Grissom. Era um sexagenário, meio irritadiço, meio do contra, que deixou Grissom pensando, que havia saído do CSI, na hora certa; antes que a casmurrice o pegasse.

Lafayette Andrews causou boa impressão ao casal: os fez imediatamente lembrarem-se de Nick. Também era texano, sorria o tempo todo, era inteligente, curioso e fácil de conversar. Tinha entrado nos quarenta anos, há pouco tempo e esbanjava disposição.

E a única mulher do grupo era Aliysson O' shea, uma ruiva simpática, mas meio fogosa, de quem Sara gostou, mas tinha algumas reservas. Para Grissom, ela pareceu atenciosa e cooperativa. Sara só suspendeu a sobrancelha, com o excesso de atenção que ela devotava a Grissom.

Feitas as apresentações, puseram-se a conversar sobre o ocorrido.

-Vai nos ajudar aqui, Dr. Grissom? – Perguntou Lafayette.

- Se não for obstáculo, para ninguém é o que pretendo! E minha esposa era uma excelente CSI; poderá nos ajudar e muito. – Disse pegando no braço de Sara.

- Será uma honra contar com seus préstimos, Dr. Grissom!

- Por favor, se vamos trabalhar juntos, deixemos o doutor de lado!

- Está tudo bem pra mim! Chame aquele sujeito mal-humorado de Stewart, a ruiva de Ally, Ramos de capitão Ramos, ou só capitão e eu... de Lafayette mesmo! – Explicou o sorridente investigador.

Sara estava um pouco preocupada: aquele seu longo branco, não tinha muita sorte. Ela o colocava na mala, em suas inúmeras viagens, achando que poderia usá-lo, mas já em casa, retirava-o, incólume da mala. Na única ocasião que surgira para ela usá-lo, acontecia esta tragédia! E agora andando naquele palco cheio de sangue, detritos e madeira quebrada, era impossível, não danificá-lo.

Quem veio em seu auxílio, foi Ally, que amarrou o vestido na cintura e deixou-o curto, tornando seus movimentos mais desenvoltos e ágeis. Emprestou-lhe também um par de luvas de látex e colocou seus apetrechos a sua disposição.

Virou-se para Grissom, querendo saber, o que ia fazer, e viu que ele estava empenhado, numa discussão com Ramos:

-Você está sendo teimoso Grissom: leva todo o jeito de um ataque terrorista.

- Perdão, mas acontece justamente o contrário: ISTO NÃO LEVA O MENOR JEITO DE UM ATAQUE TERRORISTA! - Disse Grissom, irritantemente calmo.

- Não é minha intenção aborrecê-lo, afinal, foi convidado, mas em que se baseia, para falar isso?

- É só observar à volta, para ver o quão ridícula soa essa afirmação.

- O que sei, é que os terroristas não dão tréguas...

- Você está ficando paranóico, Ramos! Acha que se fosse uma ação do terrorismo, teríamos só três mortos? Num teatro com mais de mil pessoas?

Ramos balançava a cabeça, não estando ainda, plenamente convencido. Grissom perguntou-lhe se algum grupo reivindicara a autoria do atentado.

- Ainda não, mas...

- Então, meu amigo, não foi obra de terrorista, e sim de algum maluco local. Os terroristas não primam pela modéstia, você sabe. Se fosse coisa deles, já saberíamos – disse Grissom, olhando em volta.

- Quem poderia cometer um ato insano desses?

- É o que a investigação vai nos dizer!

Reparou que Sara, estava envolvida com algo, enquanto a ruiva perto dela, tirava fotos. Grissom resolveu falar com a esposa, pois aquela conversa sobre terroristas, já estava irritando-o.

- O que você _e_stá vendo aí?

- Precisamente aqui, aconteceu a explosão. Neste lugar, estava a violoncelista. Lembro bem, porque usava um vestido verde-esmeralda. Era um tom diferente, porisso me chamou a atenção. – Falou Sara, que conhecia aquele jeito impaciente, do marido.

Ele queria que as investigações fossem do seu jeito, caminhando segundo seus passos... conforme suas idéias... Ele era o chefe, e para sempre seria, pensou Sara, e mais uma vez imaginou, se ele não deixara o CSI, cedo demais. Ela não o forçara a sair; mas não podia deixar de pensar que ele saíra, para ir atrás dela.

Tinham passado um tempo muito bom, na Costa Rica. Dias descompromissados com a realidade, soltos, livres, cheios de amor... Entusiasmados, redescobrindo um ao outro, com curiosidade e vontade.

E agora, um ano depois, o que sobrara? Sabia do amor eterno e da fidelidade de Grissom. Mas onde fora parar aquela paixão desenfreada? Aquele louco e selvagem amor?

Aquele fazer e desfazer de malas, aquela vida de ciganos que levavam, os chás de cadeira nos aeroportos, deixavam os dois cansados, sem ânimo para outras coisas.

Sara achava que tudo ficara morno, cedo demais. Ela era feliz sim. Mas estava também em busca, de algo mais quente, nessa relação. Quem sabe aquela investigação, desse um novo ânimo a ele?

Grissom avistara o maestro Zander, em manga de camisa, perambulando desnorteado, no palco. Foi ao encontro dele:

- Maestro, por favor! Eu sou Gilbert Grissom, estou ajudando a polícia, nas investigações, poderia me fazer um favor?

- Minha orquestra! Minha orquestra! – Repetia, agitando sua cabeleira branca.

Grissom notando-lhe a camisa suja de sangue, perguntou se ele estava bem.

- Sim, o sangue não é meu. É de algum infeliz que explodiu! O que deseja de mim?

- Gostaria de saber se você tem um mapa, dos integrantes da orquestra e seus nomes; bem como uma lista dos mortos e dos gravemente feridos, que estão no hospital!

- Sim, um momento! Quem faria mal a uma orquestra, Sr. Grissom?Só lidamos com música: somos da paz... – falava tristonho o maestro. Trazia os olhos azuis, permanentemente úmidos, e uma expressão estuporada, de quem não conseguia entender aquela tragédia.

Grissom também tinha uma expressão estarrecida. Até para ele, acostumado às mortes mais estranhas e aos crimes mais escabrosos, surpreendia a maneira, cada vez mais feroz, que o homem inventava pra machucar, o próprio homem.

- Aqui está! – O maestro sacudia duas folhas de papel, a sua frente.

Grissom agradeceu e foi falar com Sara.

- Você tinha razão. Neste lugar ficava mesmo uma violoncelista: Martha Russel. Os outros mortos eram violinistas. Estavam bem atrás dela. Dois homens: Mitchel Collins e Barnaby Antonovsky. Os feridos em estado grave são três violinistas e mais dois violoncelistas.

-Que curioso tudo parece concentrar-se nas cordas.

- Não é curioso, Sara! Um deles deve ser o pivô desta tragédia. Vamos nos ater a eles nos interrogatórios.

- Ok, Gil! Mas interrogatório só amanhã. Os integrantes da orquestra foram ao hospital, ou aos seus próprios médicos...

- Eu pensei que feridos, fossem apenas aqueles cinco, que saíram de maca!

- Aqueles são em estado grave, o que não quer dizer, que os que podiam andar por conta própria, não se machucaram de alguma forma. – Respondeu-lhe Sara.

- Bem, então vamos nos ater às investigações – suspirou Grissom. – Ei, Sara, você se lembra daquele caso de bomba, que investigamos anos atrás? Aquele que matou o segurança de um prédio?

- Sim, estava pensando nele. O mesmo cheiro de enxofre... Acha que é uma bomba caseira?

- É bem possível!- Concluiu Grissom.

- Então teremos que refazer a bomba? – Indagou Sara.

-Mande aqueles três, fazerem isso e venha comigo: vamos examinar os mortos, enquanto ainda estão aqui.

Sara se afastou um pouco, para falar com Ally, explicando-lhe o que coletar. Logo juntou-se novamente a Grissom, e acharam o corpo de Martha a três metros do ponto de origem da bomba.

Examinaram o corpo e decidiram que foi mesmo resultado, de uma bomba caseira. Encontraram Mitchel e Barnaby, um pouco mais perto. Um com o pescoço quebrado e outro, com um estilhaço de madeira cravado no seu coração.

- Um morreu na queda e outro com estilhaço de algum instrumento... – disse Sara pensativa.

- Nesse caso, instrumentos de madeira, podem muito perigosos...

- Sim. – Concordou Sara, olhando para o chão, coberto de detritos e sangue.

Como eram três, não demoraram muito a coletar os pedacinhos da bomba:

- Vamos armá-la? - Perguntou Lafayette.

- Não, mas sabendo quais seus componentes, poderemos investigar, para saber ONDE e QUEM os comprou – respondeu Grissom.

Allyson aproximou-se dele, insinuante e com voz cantante, perguntou o que deveria fazer com o saco que coletou. Fez ainda 4 ou 5 perguntas desnecessárias, e vendo que Grissom, não lhe correspondia como gostaria, desistiu.

Sara só observava sem falar nada. Na primeira oportunidade, em que ficaram um pouco distantes, dos outros, ela puxou o antebraço da ruiva e pediu, para deixá-lo em paz:

- Ele é casado! Muito bem casado... COMIGO! – E levantou a mão pra que a outra visse a aliança. – Gostei de você. Trabalhamos bem juntas. Espero que continuemos a trabalhar juntas...

- Cl-claro, Sara! – Falou a ruiva, muito sem graça.

Grissom olhou no seu relógio e disse à esposa, que já era quase dez horas.

- Sim, e daí?

- Daí que reservei uma mesa pra nós, no "Sorellina", às dez e meia. Com fome, querida?

- Morrendo!- Ela limitou-se a responder.

Se despediram, não sem antes serem avisados de que os integrantes da orquestra estariam reunidos pela manhã, às 9, quem os avisou, foi o diligente Lafayette, que se despediu de Sara, com um super-sorriso.

Para Sara, aquele gesto passou despercebido; mas Grissom, muito atento a tudo que dizia respeito a ela, notou.

Ela se arrumou o melhor possível, ajambrou Grissom, que já estava sem a gravata borboleta, não fazendo a menor idéia, de onde ela estaria.

Entraram no carro de Grissom e num instante estavam no restaurante, que Sara achou muito elegante:

- Não sabia que seria assim. Estamos muito amarfanhados!

- Que bobagem, Sara! Por virmos de uma investigação de explosão, até que estamos muito bem!

- Mas ninguém sabe disso!

- Não seja por isso... - comentou Grissom.

E antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, ele já contava o que tinha acontecido, ao garçom que atendera sua mesa. O rapaz moreno ficara aterrado. Ele era aluno do New England Conservatory. Trabalhava como garçom à noite para pagar as aulas de violino. Via-se a sua preocupação, quando perguntou a Grissom se a explosão fora muito séria.

- Podia ter sido bem pior, se a bomba tivesse uma potência maior...

- Morreram três pessoas, talvez você as conheça! – E Sara falou o nome delas.

O rapaz empalideceu e disse que Martha Russel, além de sua conhecida do conservatório, era também sua freguesa no Sorellina.

- Verdade? ´-Disse Grissom. – Ela vinha muito aqui?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

- Sim; primeiro acompanhada por Paul; ultimamente, vinha sozinha mesmo.

- Paul?

- Sim, Paul O´Hara. Um ruivinho, que toca piano, na orquestra. Ele e Martha deviam ter algo, porque não se largavam, até o mês passado. – Informou o garçom.

- Eram namorados? – Pergunto Sara.

- Creio que não, porque Martha não o apresentou a ninguém.

- Que coisa! Ela o escondia, então? – Sara tentava entender aquele relacionamento.

O garçom franziu a testa tentando pensar:

- Creio que não! Iam juntos à toda parte e Paul era apresentado.. como Paul e pronto! No entanto, comportavam-se como, um casal, se é que me entendem! – E deu uma piscada marota, para os Grissoms.

Sim, eles entendiam. Grissom tentou fazer seu pedido, suspendendo o menu, para ler. Mas o garçom não dera a conversa por encerrada. Quis saber como iam as investigações.

- Elas estão caminhando! – Disse Grissom, com uma frase que dizia tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo.

Ora, era tarde e ele estava faminto. Ele queria comer... Depois discutir a investigação. Anotara mentalmente, o nome de Paul, mas achava que o garçom estava equivocado: não vira nenhum ruivo no piano. A menos que estivesse muito enganado, o pianista era asiático.

Mergulhou no cardápio e pediu ravióli, purê de batatas e frango assado. Perguntou a Sara, o que ela iria querer. Ela estava estudando o menu atentamente e dirigiu-se ao garçom:

- Vou começar com uma salada de feijão verde, vou querer esse ravióli de ricota e, de sobremesa, zabaione de chocolate, ao marsala.

- Sim, senhora! – E o rapaz recolheu os menus. – E pra beber?

- Vocês têm carta de vinho? – Perguntou Grissom.

Como o rapaz balançasse a cabeça, confirmando, Grissom pediu pra vê-la, escolheu um vinho suave. Quando o garçom deixou-os, Sara perguntou:

-Está comemorando algo, querido?

- E, desde quando, preciso comemorar alguma coisa para eu incluir uma garrafa de vinho, a uma boa refeição? – Ele elevou a sobrancelha, não conseguindo entendê-la.

Sara não disse mais nada, mas olhou insistentemente para o chão. Grissom, não achava aquilo um bom sinal.

- O que está acontecendo, Sara? Você está meio esquisita, nessa viagem.

- Impressão sua, Gil! Estou muito bem!

O garçom pôs o ravióli à frente de Grissom, e a salada pra Sara; serviu o vinho, esperando o cavalheiro provar e aprovar. Saiu de lá com um sorriso no rosto e desejando-lhes "Buonno Appetitto!".

Grissom então ergueu sua taça, querendo fazer um brinde. Sara não entendia o brinde, naquela ocasião.

- Justamente, por não ter acontecido nada conosco, e estarmos aqui jantando.

- Pensei que fosse por sua volta às investigações! – Disse Sara com um ar magoado.

Nem ela mesma percebeu, que isso a magoava. Tendo notado, Grissom se sacudiu numa gargalhada:

- Então é isso?

- Isso o quê?

- O motivo desse seu jeito meio estranho. Você acha que eu estou sentindo falta do CSI? – Estava perguntando, com ar brincalhão.

- E não está?

Ele ficou sério, ao responder:

- Mentiria se dissesse a você, que não sinto falta! Afinal foram muitos anos, dedicados a isso... você sabe, o trabalho foi minha vida, por anos... Sinto falta da adrenalina e das pessoas, não da parte burocrática, dos relatórios, das reclamações do Ecklie...

- Então você não quer voltar, ao CSI?

- Céus, não! Àquela rotina massacrante? Estou bem agora! É bom pegar um caso assim, de vez em quando. Sem responsabilidades... Sem muito trabalho... Outros farão isso! – Disse enquanto terminava o seu ravióli.

- Eu pensei... Até me senti culpada, achando que eu era a responsável por você sair do CSI.

- Não saí de lá, por você, Sara, mas por mim. Entenda, foi difícil para mim, seguir em frente, quando você foi embora. Foi muito duro, encarar a morte do Warrick. Isso tudo me fez pensar, que o trabalho, já não era o que eu achava. Eu tinha outras maneiras de preencher minha vida, sem me estressar tanto!Pensei muito e resolvi sair. Fui atrás de você, porque você era meu coração, Sara... – tomou as mãos dela, nas suas - ... e ninguém vive sem coração! Fui buscar o que era meu!

Ficaram assim, mão na mão, olho no olho, até o garçom trazer o segundo prato. Separaram-se e Sara ficou pensando se seria uma boa hora para conversarem sobre seus temores.

Não se resolvera ainda, mas Grissom, enquanto levava uma garfada de comida à boca, notou que ela estava com a testa franzida, e ainda não tocara em seu ravióli.

- Mais alguma coisa a perturba, querida?

Ela, pega assim de surpresa, não soube direito o que dizer. Foi direta.

- Gil, você me ama ainda?

- Que pergunta mais sem sentido! O que está havendo Sara?

- Sinto falta daquela paixão alucinante!

Grissom limpou a boca no guardanapo e falou:

- Ora, Sara, não somos mais crianças... Depois de certo tempo, é normal, as coisas esfriarem um pouco...

- Gil, só nos reencontramos há um ano... – ela arregalou os olhos.

- Vai ver, tem a ver com a idade, como eu temia.

- Não, não creio que seja a idade...

- Precisamos avaliar melhor as viagens! Elas estão um pouco demais, não? No começo eram divertidas, agora se tornaram estressantes. Daqui a pouco, Hank não nos conhecerá mais. Ele passa mais tempo em canis, do que conosco!

- É, você deve estar certo! – Ponderou Sara, atacando seu ravióli, com vontade.

Mais tarde, Grissom tinha comido metade do zabaione dela, o que a levou a comentar:

- Não sei por que, você não pede sobremesa, Gil!

- Adoro essas coisas: prefiro só experimentar...

Ela sorriu. "Tudo bem se ele só experimentasse, mas ele não se contentava, só com experimentar..."; Ele era assim, com tudo. Isso deu idéias a Sara.

Já no hotel, ela demorou-se, no banheiro mais que o habitual. Vestia uma lingerie lilás sexy, novinha em folha, que comprara em Boston mesmo; tinha escovado o cabelo, até senti-lo bem macio e brilhante; estava envolvida, numa fragrância irresistível, de um perfume francês. Saiu, numa pose sensual à porta do banheiro.

Pura perda de tempo! Ressonando, depois de uma noite de movimentação excessiva, Grissom estava cansado. Ao ver a cama convidativa, não resistiu e dormiu. Perdendo assim, a cena que Sara lhe preparara. Ela suspirou, arrumou-lhe as cobertas e deitou-se.

Na manhã seguinte, ele fazia barba, enrolado numa toalha. Já havia tomado banho, e cantarolava feliz ao barbear-se. Sara passou por ele, ao dirigir-se ao Box.

- Estamos felizes hoje, não?

- Dormi excepcionalmente bem! – Declarou ele.

- Acredito! – Ela falou já embaixo do chuveiro.

- Bonita essa sua camisola...

- Bonita e cara. Ontem à noite eu preparei uma diversão pra nós, mas você dormiu!

- Sinto muito amor! Eu estava tão cansado que desabei, querida! Perdi o show! – Disse Grissom, esfregando uma toalha no rosto.

Sara apareceu, na porta do Box, nua em pêlo. Fez uma pose sensual e falou com voz provocativa:

- Encara uma matinê?

Ele embasbacou ao ver aquele corpo perfeito, aquela carne macia, aquela pele de leite... Bem que queria jogar tudo pro alto e se enrolar com Sara, mas tinha coisas a um compromisso. Com a boca seca, ele se explicou:

- Temos de comparecer, logo mais ás 9, no Jordan, esqueceu?

- Claro! Já vi esse filme antes: o trabalho em primeiro lugar! – Disse Sara embrulhando-se numa toalha.

- Sara! Sara! Não é o que você está pensando...- Disse quando ela passou por ele.

Ela se esquivou dele e disse que entendia. Mas o que ela podia ver, é que sempre "o caso" estaria na frente, e ela seria eternamente uma coadjuvante.

Ele suspirou e olhou-se no espelho. Viu sua imagem refletida no espelho e "conversou" com ela:

-Sara, tente entender: as pessoas que se feriram e as que morreram, só contam com a gente, para falar por elas e fazer justiça, não podemos deixá-las na mão... Temos esse compromisso com elas. É preciso dedicação total, é preciso que você entenda Sara! Não é que eu te ame menos; é que no momento, nossa cabeça é toda do caso: não cabe mais nada. Seja paciente, meu amor! Depois disso, serei todo seu!

Às nove em ponto, estavam todos no palco do Jordan: Ramos e seu sobretudo; Stewart e sua falta de humor; o casal Grissom; Lafayette e seu eterno sorriso; Ally a bordo de um generoso decote, não obstante o frio e o restante da orquestra.

Grissom procurou o maestro que estava olhando, para aquele palco sujo, para os instrumentos arrebentados e tortos, com olhos incrédulos. O prejuízo financeiro foi enorme; mas o das pessoas, ah, essa terrível lembrança as acompanharia, enquanto vivessem.

Estava ele assim suspiroso e triste, quando Grissom se aproximou:

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

O maestro fez um gesto com a cabeça, concordando, Grissom lhe perguntou se conhecia Paul O'Hara.

- Sim. Ele é o pianista da nossa orquestra

.  
>- Perdão! Mas o pianista, não é um oriental?- E Grissom levantou a sobrancelha<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

- Você diz Sato? Não. ele é só um substituto. Paul está de férias. Deve estar de volta na semana que vem.

- Oh, então ele não estava aqui ontem? Que conveniente – observou Grissom com ironia.

- Ele tem mesmo muita sorte, não é? Livrou-se desse horror! – Disse o maestro, sem notar a ironia do outro.

– Mas o que queria com ele?

- Ele era o namorado de Martha Russel, não?

- Martha era muito independente, para se prender a namorados. Não, Paul era um acompanhante ocasional – declarou o maestro- Esses modernismos... você sabe...

Grissom não sabia se entendia, ou não. O que sabia é que a ausência de Paul, na orquestra, naquele momento, era muito suspeita. Olhou na direção de Sara e a viu conversando com Lafayette. Este estava muito próximo da moça e muito insinuante. Grissom não gostou. Aproximou-se dos dois:

-Que foi?

- Estava dizendo a Sara, que ela está particularmente, bonita hoje – Disse Lafayette, todo galante.

Grissom não gostou. Apesar de ele parecer prestativo e divertido ele tinha alguma coisa que não lhe ia bem. O ex-CSI não sabia o que era, mas, aquele sujeito não lhe passava direito pela garganta.  
>Sara sentia o mesmo em relação a Allyson, muito educada e simpática, mas pouco confiável. Ela já tinha trabalhado num time e sabia que você tinha que poder confiar sua vida ao parceiro. E ela não confiava nem o dedo mindinho a ela; quanto mais sua vida.<p>

Ela via desgostosa, que não adiantara ter falado com a ruiva na noite passada: ela continuava a se insinuar para Grissom, quase esfregando o conteúdo voluptuoso daquele decote, na cara distraída dele.  
>Era distraído, mas não estava morto, que diabo! Uma hora iria perceber e sua reação seria imprevisível.<p>

Sara detestava esse estratagema. Era da opinião que as mulheres, deviam mostrar seus cérebros afiados, em vez de seios volumosos. Tudo tinha sua hora e seu lugar.

A turma de Boston investigando, descobriu que fora Paul que comprara o material da bomba.

- E, quando esse Paul volta das férias? – Perguntou Grissom ao capitão Ramos.

- Na segunda!

- Bom, bom! Ainda estaremos aqui! Saberemos o motivo...

- Qual acha que seja, Grissom? – Perguntou Lafayette

- Sinceramente? Não faço a mínima idéia! – E fechou a cara, afastando-se.

- Que há com ele?- Indagou Lafayette.

- E eu é que sei? – Respondeu dando de ombros, o capitão Ramos.

Pegando o braço de Sara, voltaram ao hotel. Na portaria, um funcionário o chamou e entregou-lhe um envelope amarelo. Grissom levantou a sobrancelha, era de Harvard? O rapaz não soube lhe responder; achara o envelope sobre o balcão, quando chegara, para cumprir seu turno. No seu entender, poderia ser de qualquer um. Ficou impaciente:

-Vai aceitar ou não?

- Sim, vou... Deve ser da Universidade...

Grissom alcançou Sara no elevador. Entraram. Ela perguntou o que o rapaz queria. A resposta foi curta.

- Me entregar esse envelope.

- E de quem é?

- Não tem remetente.

- Bem, e o que contém?

- Não sei, ainda não vi. – Respondeu ainda mais lacônico.

Sara achou mais producente, mudar de assunto.

- Vai sair à tarde comigo?

- Às compras? Não! Não aprecio isto e acabaria por aborrrecê-la... Além disso, tenho uns testes pra corrigir...

- Está bem, faça o que achar melhor!

Depois do almoço, ela saiu e ele dedicou-se a corrigir os testes Acabou mais cedo do que esperava. Ligou a tv, olhou rapidamente os canais e não se interessando por nenhum programa, desligou-a. Começou a reler o jornal, e logo ficou entediado.

Lembrou-se então do envelope amarelo. Foi buscá-lo e abriu-o. Ele continha fotos. Péssimas fotos: coisa feita por quem tinha muita pressa, de que aquelas fotos, chegassem logo às mãos dele.

As fotos eram do dia anterior, pois Grissom reconhecia o casaco verde-musgo, da mulher. Sim, era Sara quem aparecia nas fotos, junto com Lafayette, entrando num motel. O que Grissom sentiu, quando viu Sara ao lado de outro?

Obviamente, não ficou satisfeito; não apreciava ver ninguém, ao lado dela, mas não pensava numa traição, seria um atitude muito reles, muito vulgar, que não achava própria da esposa. Eles tinham uma relação muito honesta, muito franca, para tal.

Mas, não tinha como negar: Sara andava insatisfeita, ultimamente. Já se queixara com ele. "Será?", balançou a cabeça. "Não, Sara não seria capaz disso!". Voltou a se acalmar, mas por um instante, o ciúme apareceu e uma dúvida plantou-se em sua cabeça.

"E se?" Sacudiu novamente a cabeça. Precisava mandar esse pensamento para longe. Precisava ser o homem observador e crítico de costume, para pensar com clareza.

A quem interessava plantar a discórdia e desconfiança entre eles? Quebrou a cabeça pensando e chegou a uma conclusão: Lafayette.

Claro! Quem mais ganharia com isso? Quem estivera cercando Sara de olhares cúpidos?

Pensou muito nos recentes conhecimentos: Stewart estava muito envolvido com o próprio mau humor, para notar alguém, e depois, mal a cumprimentara; Ally não tinha interesse em Sara: o Capitão Ramos era bem o oposto, ou seja, era Sara quem não gostava dele e não o contrário...

Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil chegar a uma conclusão... A porta então se abriu e Sara entrou, carregando umas sacolas e reclamando do cansaço.

Grissom não a deixou seguir muito adiante nas reclamações, agarrou-a pela cintura e deu-lhe um beijo prolongado, que bagunçou sua respiração.

- Que é isso, Gil? – Perguntou surpresa com a novidade.

- É um beijo, oras..- Grissom tratou de responder indiferente, embora ele inteiro, fosse um reboliço de emoções.

- Eu sei o que é. Afinal não faz tanto tempo assim... Quis dizer, porque agora?

- Preciso marcar hora para beijar minha mulher agora? - Ele se irritou.

-Não mas...

- Eu te amo, Sara!

E atirou-se sobre ela com uma certa volúpia, envolta em tristeza; fez amor desesperado, como se de repente, ela fosse se evaporar no intuitiva, Sara notou que havia algo errado, com ele.

Mais tarde saciada, recostada em seu peito, ela puxou assunto. Como quem nada quer, ela perguntou:

- O que aconteceu hoje. Gil?

- Quando fazíamos amor?

- Sim... Você estava tão estranho...

- Impressão sua, querida. Eu continuo o mesmo de costume. - Respondeu meio incomodado.

- Não continua, não! Depois de um tempo, uma mulher conhece seu homem pelo avesso.

- Sei... Você não gostou então?

- Está brincando?

- Então não gostava antes?

- PARE COM ISSO, GILBERT GRISSOM! Você está me deixando tonta!

- Não tenho culpa da sua irracionalidade.

Ela que já havia levantado do peito dele, enrolou-se no lençol e saiu da cama, num ímpeto, deixando-o nu e descoberto.

– Você é um homem impossível de se discutir... - E dirigiu-se ao banheiro.

Grissom estava aliviado. Contar que estava enciumado, era o mesmo que dizer que desconfiava dela, e aí sim, ela ficaria brava pra valer. Ele não desconfiava dela. Mas outra vez, sentiu aquela sensação de perda. O antigo temor estava mais vivo do que nunca e ficava assombrando-o.

Seria tão mais fácil perguntar o que Sara estava fazendo naquele motel, com Lafayette? Questionada assim, diretamente, ela não se furtaria a uma resposta simples e direta. Mas naquela ocasião, o lema de Grissom parecia ser: "Para que simplificar, se você pode complicar".

Segunda-feira chegou muito rápido, e Grissom queria conhecer Paul O'Hara. Não negava que estava curioso, em saber a motivação daqueles crimes. Não pareciam ter razão nenhuma, o que por si só, já instigava a imaginação de Grissom. As evidências estavam ali, irrefutáveis. Mas por quê?

Ele compareceu sozinho à delegacia. Sara não quis acompanhá-lo. Não dava a mínima para o caso. Já que o marido se mostrava tão interessado; ele que fosse!

O Cap. Ramos estava a postos no Conservatório; assim que Paul O'Hara pusesse os pés lá, se reintegrando à orquestra, seria preso. Grissom esperava há 15 minutos na delegacia,por Ramos e O'Hara. Nesses minutos ficou pensando se Sara recusara a acompanhá-lo, porque estaria aos beijos com o amante no motel. Sacudia a cabeça: "Não, Sara! Ela não faria isso" Por outro lado, ela andava insatisfeita.." E assim se atormentou até a chegada de Ramos e do preso.

Enquanto isso, no hotel, Sara atendeu a um mensageiro do hotel.

- Para a senhora – Estendeu um envelope amarelo com uma mão e continuou com a mão distendida, aguardando uma gorjeta.

Ela vasculhou o bolso da calça de lã, e deu-lhe uma moeda de um dólar. Perguntou-lhe quem mandou.

- Não sei, não! O gerente mandou entregar para a senhora.

Sara olhou o envelope e franziu a testa: "não tem remetente como o que Grissom recebeu! Que estranho!". Fechou a porta e foi ver o que continha. Rasgou o envelope e viu que tinha umas fotos aparentemente de Grissom em poses atrevidas com Aliysson. Por um instante, ficou vermelha e brava. Depois, pensou que ele jamais teria aquela atitude em público. Era sua mulher, poderia afirmar isso.

Pegou então uma lupa e pôs-se a esquadrinhar as fotos. Depois de algum tempo, viu que o casacão preto, era muito parecido com o de Grissom, mas a lapela e o bolsinho de cima, eram diferentes. Além do que, a cabeça era de Grissom, mas o corpo, não. Tratava-se de uma montagem. Muito bem feita, mas uma montagem! E ela tinha o original, para saber as diferenças

Aí ela pensou se ele não teria recebido isso também, e se sentiu envergonhado em dizer-lhe, com receio da reação dela. Sorriu ao imaginar o rosto infantil do marido.

Tomou uma atitude então, que nunca tinha tomado: vasculhou as coisas de Grissom à procura do tal envelope. Sabia que ele não ficaria nada feliz com aquela invasão de privacidade.

"Quem manda esconder coisas da esposa", pensava Sara, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, pegando a mala que continha roupa suja. Remexendo nas roupas, achou o envelope e viu seu conteúdo. O sorriso foi morrendo em seus lábios, assim que ela se reconheceu nas fotos.

Grissom não havia contado a ela, não por timidez, mas por desconfiar dela. Isso, também explicava o porquê, dele estar tão desesperado, ao fazer amor. Ela não tivera uma falsa impressão: tinha uma coisa muito errada naquela ocasião, ele desconfiara dela.

"Como ele ousou duvidar de mim?", murmurou entre dentes. Estava profundamente irritada com o marido. "Eu não merecia isso Gil! Como você pode duvidar do meu amor?".

Vestiu seu casaco verde musgo e saiu.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Paul entrou na delegacia e, embora tivesse entrado algemado parecia não entender a gravidade de sua situação. Ele que já era muito branco, ficou transparente ao ser informado, pelo Cap. Ramos que estava sendo preso, pelas mortes de Martha, Mitchel e Barnaby, naquela noite, e mais dois membros da orquestra nos dias, subseqüentes, e ainda ser responsável por três feridos em estado grave, 198 feridos no público e, finalmente por vandalismo em local público,

O rapaz começou a tremer e a choramingar:

- Eu não tinha intenção de matar ninguém! Eu juro!

- Não tinha intenção, mas matou! – Retrucou Stewart, que estava por perto e não primava pelo bom humor.

- O que meu colega quer dizer, é que você está ferrado, filho! Terá uma prisão perpétua, pela frente! Será interrogado e prefiro que seja, na presença do seu advogado!- Disse Ramos.

- É caso para tal? – Perguntou O'Hara.

O capitão arregalou os olhos:

- Filho, com cinco acusações de assassinato, você ainda tem dúvida?

O rapaz se pôs a chorar desesperado. Grissom percebeu, porque Sara não gostara de Ramos; de outra forma, ele era tão indiferente e cético, quanto Stewart. O'Hara deu um telefonema, e quinze minutos mais tarde, seu advogado chegava a delegacia.

O Dr. Kelly era um irlandês de meia-idade, loiro, escorregando pro vermelho e olhos verdes. Fora do expediente, gostava de beber e muito. Nessas ocasiões ficava com suas bochechas, naturalmente rosadas, vermelho sangue.

O Cap. Ramos instruiu-o sobre o caso. Carregava um jornal, que mostrava o tempo todo, para o causídico. Ao fim, o advogado pediu um tempo para conversar com seu cliente, no que foi prontamente atendido. Grissom olhava seu relógio impaciente.

Ramos perguntou-lhe qual era o problema, ele respondeu:

- Deixei Sara no hotel. Disse que voltaria logo e isso estaria terminado em pouco tempo, não sabia que o negócio iria se alongar tanto...

- Você pode telefonar lá na minha sala para Sara, assim terá privacidade e ao mesmo tempo ficará menos ansioso!

Grissom concordou, foi para o local indicado pelo capitão, e ligou para Sara. Chamou, chamou e nada de Sara atender. Após um tempo, desligou o aparelho. Levou minutos, até adquirir um ar blasé. A cabeça fervia, com idéias horríveis. "Pensando bem, não vi Lafayette, também, será..." Sacudia a cabeça, não podia ser. Sara não faria isso, faria? Deixou a sala de Ramos, com a cabeça pesada, cheia de pensamentos sombrios.

Foi andando pela delegacia, meio tonto, querendo acreditar numa desculpa plausível, para não achá-la no hotel. Então, de repente, ele viu Sara entrando na delegacia. Respirou aliviado e acercou-se dela. Tentou beijá-la e ela se esquivou.

- Sara! Mudou de idéia? Veio para interrogatório? Liguei para o hotel, e claro... ninguém atendeu.

Sara parecia esculpida em mármore.

- E naturalmente, já me julgou aos beijos e abraços com meu amante...

- O quê? Não!...

Sara então tirou os dois envelopes da bolsa. Assim que Grissom os viu, ficou vermelho, feito um tomate.

- Você achou?

- Além de esconder de mim, ainda duvidou do meu amor por você?

- NNão! O que você pretende, trazendo isso aqui?

- Esclarecer as coisas. Fazer Lafayette esclarecer tudo...

- Não é necessário, meu amor! – Ele disse pegando em suas mãos geladas.

Ela retirou rapidamente, suas mãos.

-Eu faço questão: você precisa de evidências para crer, não? Então você terá suas malditas evidências.

Ela estava com a voz falhando e estava tremendo, e não era de frio. Ela estava brava. Como nunca estivera antes. Ramos chegou nesse momento.

- Ainda bem que o encontrei, Grissom, o interrogatório já vai começar... Olá, Sara! Vai nos acompanhar?

Ela olhou para ele e antes que abrisse a boca, Grissom se pôs na sua frente, sentou-a num banco e respondeu ao capitão:

- Não, ela não nos acompanhará. Veio por outros motivos. - Se agachando e falando com Sara. – E você trate de se acalmar, que eu volto já, depois do interrogatório. Aí, conversaremos...

Grissom e Ramos dirigiam-se à sala de interrogatório, enquanto Sara, com os olhos marejados acompanhava o perfil de Grissom, se diluir na distância e dizia baixinho:

- Claro! O interrogatório vem em primeiro lugar ! Nós sempre ficamos para depois!...

Alguns minutos depois Lafayette passou perto de Sara, sorriu e cumprimentou-a, voltou para trás ao perceber, que ela estava com o rosto congestionado.

- Sara! O que aconteceu? Você esteve chorando?

Ela não respondeu. Apenas empurrou o envelope que Grissom havia recebido para ele. Lafayette sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Ei, o que é isso? Mas somos nós!

- Sim, mandaram pro Grissom e imagine as bobagens, que ele deve ter pensado..

- Não o culpo: se eu estivesse no lugar dele, pensaria também... - Acrescentou o investigador

- Lafayette!

-Mas é mesmo... E esse outro envelope no seu colo, o que é?

- Esse foi o que mandaram para mim. – Disse Sara empurrando o envelope para Lafayette.

Ele viu o conteúdo e deu uma risadinha:

- Atiradinho esse seu marido, hein?

Sara não riu junto. Ela podia estar aborrecida com o marido; mas não duvidava da seriedade dele, nem um tiquinho. Não iria permitir galhofas com ele.

- São montagens.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Usei uma lupa para me certificar.

- Quem iria ter a paciência de fazer isso?

- A mesma pessoa que tirou as fotos de nós dois. Eu não percebi nada e você?

- Não, se notasse teria tomado uma providência.

- Vejamos; quem sabia do caso?

Lafayette franziu o cenho e pensou um pouco:

- Bem, o capitão nos colocou no caso.

- Ele sabia?

- Que nós dois estaríamos lá? Sim, assim como Ally...

- Espere um pouco: está me dizendo que Ally tinha conhecimento de onde eu iria com você?

- Sim, ela é minha parceira nesse caso e, além disso, foi ela que sugeriu que eu pedisse ajuda para você.

- Deixe-me adivinhar: foi ela também que sugeriu que não se contasse nada a Grissom? – Perguntou Sara, desanuviando a ruga que tinha se formado em sua testa.

- Sim, para que ele, inadvertidamente, é claro, mencionasse alguma coisa na frente de Stewart.

- Certo! Como se ele fosse um garotinho de oito anos!

- Sara, estou certo de que ela não tinha intenção de ofender Grissom.

- Certamente que não!

E, Sara tinha no rosto, a impressão de alguém que acaba de desvendar um enigma. Esse enigma tinha uma chave; uma ruiva saltitante, com um decote muito generoso. Olhou para o detetive e lembrou-se de Nick. Ele e Lafayette se pareciam nos gestos e nas ações. "E na ingenuidade também", pensava Sara, enquanto tomava um café, que Lafayette lhe oferecera.

Enquanto isso, na salinha apertada de interrogatório, o Cap. Ramos lera a longa lista de acusações, a O'Hara e seu advogado. Disse e mostrou as provas que tinham da culpa do acusado. Tipo de bomba usada, notas de compras do material, ausência no palco, naquela noite, etc.

Estavam só querendo preencher algumas lacunas, porisso aquele interrogatório.

- Eu não tinha intenção de matar ninguém!

- Como eu disse o que importa é o resultado; você pode não ter tido intenção., mas o que importa, é que gente morreu nessa história!

- É homicídio culposo! Vamos nos ater a isso! – Pronunciou-se o Dr. Kelly.

- Boa sorte, então! – Disse Ramos, dando de ombros.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Grissom.

- Bom, eu amava Martha, de verdade, e ela me queria apenas como um acompanhante ocasional. Tentei falar sério, com ela diversas vezes. Ela ria e desconversava. Então resolvi dar-lhe um susto tão grande, que ela não riria mais de mim...

- E não riu, Sr. O'Hara...Morreu!- Disse Grissom.

- Não podia ser menos... bombástico, filho? – Perguntou o capitão. – Se a moda pega... estaremos bem arrumados!

- Eu só queria fazer algo importante!

- E fez, filho! Amanhã sua cara estará estampada, em todos os jornais! Não só de Boston, mas creio que de todo o país. – Juntou Ramos.

Paul recomeçou a chorar. O advogado olhava para ele e não sabia o que fazer. Ramos que fora o causador dessa cena, limitava-se a dar de ombros, como se não tivesse nada a ver com aquilo.

Grissom sentia uma grande pena. Pena pelos que tinham morrido. Pena dos que haviam se ferido. Pena daquele homem tão jovem ainda, que por falta de massa cinzenta, provavelmente passaria o resto de seus dias, atrás das barras de uma prisão...

- O que te deu a idéia de fazer uma bomba? – Perguntou Grissom ao pianista.

- Não sei! Sinceramente não sei! Quando vi, na Internet, achei algo fácil de fazer..

- Você achou na Internet? – Espantou-se Ramos.

- Hoje o conhecimento está em todo o lugar, Ramos. Se vamos usá-lo para o bem ou para o mal, é o que irá nos definir. – Disse Grissom.

O advogado perguntou se tinham mais alguma pergunta. Ramos sacudiu a cabeça, num sinal negativo. Grissom disse ter mais uma pergunta, após o que se dava por satisfeito.

- Pois bem: faça! – Disse O'Hara já com os olhos secos.

- Se você estava distante, como e onde foi colocada a bomba, que ninguém, nem os aparelhos detectaram?

- Mas eu estava cidade, naquela noite. Fui até o apartamento de Martha, pouco antes dela sair para o concerto.

- A troco do que?

- Fui desejar-lhe boa sorte, capitão. Ela estranhou um pouco,de eu ter voltado cedo. Menti que tinha ingresso para o Jordan Ela perguntou se eu queria uma carona até o teatro, concordei desde que eu fosse dirigindo. Ela não se opôs. Saímos e ao chegarmos ao Jordan eu a deixei na porta e fui estacionar o carro. Ela voltou: tinha se esquecido do instrumento...

Ele fez uma pausa. Grissom reconhecia aquele olhar: ele estava recordando, dos últimos momentos de Martha.

- E? – Inquiriu Ramos impaciente.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

- Eu disse que depois levaria a ela e tive a seguinte resposta: "é um tanto pesado pra você trazer". Eu lhe disse que isso não era nada extraordinário, que ela não se importasse. Fui estacionar o carro, abri o porta-malas, coloquei a bomba dentro do violoncelo, levei-o para ela. Fui embora e, não vi mais nada. Soube do ocorrido no dia seguinte, pela TV. Fiquei horrorizado, como qualquer um. Não queria nada daquilo!

- Também que idéia assustar alguém com uma bomba, onde já se viu isso?- Falou o capitão.

Paul recomeçou a chorar e Grissom usando Sara como desculpa, saiu, deixando todos lá. Que se virassem, ele tinha que resolver aquele problema, que mesmo contra a sua vontade, estava afetando seu equilíbrio. Tinham jogado uma bomba em sua vida, também.

Saiu da sala e foi quase correndo aonde tinha deixado Sara. Quando avistou Lafayette sentado ao lado de sua mulher, sentiu o sangue ferver. Depois, mais calmo, ele não soube explicar o que fez. Não era próprio dele. Era avesso a qualquer tipo de violência. Então sem saber explicar como, seu punho estava no queixo do investigador e ele deslizava para trás e caía no chão.

Sara, completamente gelada no tratamento, falou com ele, enquanto ajudava o investigador a se levantar:

- Que deu em você? Nem sabia que você sabia dar um soco em alguém?

- Nem eu, Sara. Foi minha primeira vez...

Lafayette levantou-se e sentiu um pouco de tontura; tinha sido pego de surpresa. Sara perguntou se ele estava bem.

- Estou bem Sara!- E para quem se aproximava. - Não foi nada! O Sr. Grissom é da polícia também.

Aborrecida com os olhares curiosos, que estavam focados nela, Sara perguntou se tinha algum lugar onde podiam conversar com um pouco de privacidade. Ele falou para irem até sua sala. Indicou onde era, Sara foi na frente, seguida pelos dois homens.

Lado a lado, com o pretenso rival, Grissom pediu desculpas, não era o seu jeito de resolver as coisas. Não sabia o que tinha lhe dado. Lafayette tratou de acalmá-lo.

- Não precisa se desculpar Grissom! Sara me explicou a situação; e embora, você não tenha com que se preocupar a meu respeito, é compreensível o que fez.

- Acha mesmo? Não é o que Sara pensa, ela não gostou...

- Claro que não! Isso só confirma que você desconfia dela.

- Mas eu não desconfio dela... São os outros que me preocupam...

Lafayette olhou bem para ele, mal acreditando que ia dar um conselho ao grande Grissom.

- DÁ na mesma! Sei que Sara é uma mulher especial, mas ainda assim, uma mulher! Ela não entende que a cabeça dos homens, funciona diferente da das mulheres... acho que você deve dar um tempo, para ela poder processar tudo.É só olhar para vocês dois, que a gente vê logo o imenso amor, que sentem, um pelo outro!...

Claro que Grissom estava contente por ouvir isso, mas seu peito ainda doía. Sabia que Sara estava muito magoada e que ela levaria um bom tempo, para digerir tudo.

Ela já ia passando sua sala, quando Lafayette elevou a voz e alertou-a.

Quando todos entraram, viram que o investigador dividia a sala com Aliysson e ela estava lá. Atrás de sua mesa, abriu um grande sorriso, vendo quer tinham visitas e, vendo que Grissom entrara por último, levantou-se e sorriu provocantemente para ele. Sara não gostou e amarrou a cara na hora.

"Mas, que mulher sem compostura! Não percebe que estou aqui? E faça o frio que fizer, esta criatura está sempre de decote. Arre, que mulher mais fogosa!", pensava Sara, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Salve! Como estão aqui? – Perguntou a ruiva. Dirigiu-se ao casal, mas olhava só para Grissom.

Antes que alguém se pronunciasse, Lafayette tomou a dianteira e explicou as fotos que Grissom havia recebido.

- Apareço entrando com Sara no motel Star! E logicamente, Grissom pensou cobras e lagartos de mim!

- Que horror! Quem terá mandado isso? - Perguntava a ruiva.

- Era sobre o que eu e Sara conversávamos lá fora. E para que você fique tranqüilo, vou lhe passar o endereço desse motel, Grissom. Se você for ao quarto 413, verá que é uma cena de crime: uma hóspede foi assassinada lá e Sara gentilmente nos ajudou, não foi, Ally?

Enquanto Lafayette escrevia o endereço num bloquinho, Ally respondia: "certamente" e pegava na mão de Grissom.

- Que maldade! Como você deve ter sofrido!

Sara não agüentou, foi mais para frente e tirou a mão de Grissom, da posse de Aliysson.

- Nosso amor é muito sólido, para sofrer um abalo profundo, com essas intriguinhas. Veja o que mandaram para mim. – E jogou o envelope na mesa, quase em cima da ruiva.

Grissom espichou os olhos. Não tinha visto as fotos ainda. Assim que viu empalideceu:

- Eu não tirei essas fotos, Sara! Juro, pelo que você quiser!

- Não é preciso: examinei com a lupa e não são reais. São montagens! – Olhou para Ally que olhava para tudo impassível, como se o caso, não fosse com ela.

- Não sei, como se presta a esse lixo!

- Desculpe Sara! Mas você mesma declarou que eram montagens...

- No que diz respeito a Grissom. Ele não estava lá, mas você estava!

-Pretende me acusar? – Indagou Aliysson em tom de deboche.

Sara sentiu o sangue subir, e resolveu jogar pesado:

- Quando estava com a lupa, além das montagens, achei um fio de cabelo ruivo também. Foi você que mandou as fotos não?

Aliysson ficou pálida, tropeçou nas palavras e por fim, confessou que tinha enviado as fotos.

- ALLYSSON! O que você pretendia, fazendo isso? – Perguntou inconformado Lafayette. Além ser acusado do que não fez, levara um soco, que ainda estava doendo, por conta disso!

- Essa delegacia anda uma pasmaceira... Grissom era sangue novo, podia ser diversão! Só precisava desestabilizar o casal, para Sara desgrudar um pouco. E eu me garanto... – Mirou Grissom acintosamente.

- Você pode se garantir, mas está se esquecendo do que eu penso: EU NUNCA SERIA ESTÚPIDO, EM TROCAR SARA POR VOCÊ, ALLYSSON O'SHEA!

- Eu sou mais jovem que ela, sou mais divertida e tenho mais curvas também.

- Você não chega nem aos pés de Sara! – Declarou Grissom ardorosamente.

- Que vergonha, Ally! Grissom era convidado desse departamento. O que pensará de nós? – Resmungou Lafayette.

Aliysson deu de ombros e saiu, deixando literalmente o companheiro, falando para as paredes... Lafayette sentou-se a sua mesa desanimado. Sara aproximou-se:

- Ei, ninguém está culpando você!

-Eu sei, mas mesmo assim... - Levantou a cabeça, e olhou em seus olhos. – Parabéns, você é uma boa investigadora!

Ela deu uma risadinha.

- Por causa do fio de cabelo? Bem, se eu falasse uma digital, ela pode ter usado luvas e ter certeza. Agora um fio de cabelo, deixa sempre a pessoa na dúvida...

-Espere um pouco! Você está querendo dizer que não existe fio nenhum?

- Não! Foi uma isca que eu joguei e ela mordeu. – Disse Sara, com ar sapeca.

- Retiro o que disse: você não é boa, é ótima! – Riu junto com ela.

- Não é difícil se pegar alguém tão cheia de si.

-O que acontecerá com ela? - Perguntou Grissom.

- Sinceramente, não sei. Vai depender do humor de Stewart, na hora. - Explicou o investigador ao ex-CSI. – Tanto ela pode levar uma suspensão, como ser demitida.

- Meu Deus espero não ser o causador dela ser despedida...

Sara ficou indignada e se intrometeu:

- O que te interessa isso?

- Não me interessa, em nada. SÓ não queria desempregar ninguém!

Sara saiu, sem ao menos se despedir de Lafayette. Grissom foi atrás dela e alcançou-a no corredor.

- Sara nós estamos bem, não? Quero dizer, tudo foi esclarecido..

– Eu amo você, Gil, muito mesmo.. – começou a chorar, de mansinho. – Mas não posso perdoá-lo por duvidar desse amor. Ao procurar alguma coisa estranha, eu lutei por nosso casamento. E você Gil? Limitou-se a ser um troglodita com Lafayette.

Ele viu que ela estava saindo outra vez da sua vida, e outra vez não fez nada... Ela foi para o hotel, enquanto ele se despedia na delegacia...

Meia hora mais tarde, ele chegou ao hotel. Com o rosto congestionado, ela arrumava as malas. Ele perguntou, mais para quebrar aquele horrível silêncio.

- O que está fazendo, querida?

- A mala não está vendo? – Ela demorou um pouco para responder.

- Estou vendo, é que não entendo porque a pressa: só deveremos partir em dois dias!

Ela fechou a mala e tirou-a da cama.

-Você vai em dois dias, vou hoje mesmo.

Era hora dele fazer alguma coisa. Mas ele nem fez, nem disse nada... Ficou lá parado, sem ação. Ela ainda esperou um pouco, para ver se ele ia fazer alguma coisa. Mas, como ele não fizesse nada, pegou o resto da sua bagagem e colocou na ante-sala, onde o boy veio pegá-la, no minuto seguinte. Quando ela estava na porta, ele pareceu readquirir a fala, perguntou para ela:

- Aonde você vai?

- Para casa.

Ele pareceu sossegar com isso, muito embora um mau pressentimento rondasse sua cabeça. Durante os dois dias em que ainda teve de permanecer em Boston, ele tentou afastar idéias negativas, de seu pensamento, coisa em que não foi, muito bem sucedido.

Quando voltou a San Francisco, encontrou o apartamento em que morava com Sara, vazio. E ao se falar vazio, entenda-se que tudo que era dela, tinha sumido: roupas, objetos, livros, discos... "Isto não é uma viagem, é uma mudança", pensou. Por que Sara tinha de ser sempre impulsiva?

Nem bem chegara e já sentia uma falta tremenda dela. Aonde ela tinha ido?Lembrou-se das palavras de Lafayette: ela precisava de espaço, pois bem, mesmo sem saber direito o que tinha feito de errado; mesmo sofrendo, com a ausência dela, era ele que ficaria vazio; ele lhe daria espaço...

Bateram à porta. Quem poderia ser? Ele nem bem chegara! Foi atender e era a vizinha da frente, a Sra. Spinoza. Perguntou o que poderia fazer por ela.

- Eu vim assim que ouvi movimento aqui, como Sara me pediu. É para te falar que ela está bem, não se preocupe com ela e nem a procure! Ah, sim! Ela me disse para entregar esta carta para você.

- Carta?Outra vez?


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

A Sra. Spinoza era uma mulher ainda jovial, viúva, que morava só, no apartamento da frente. Ela e Sara nutriam uma sólida afeição, uma pela outra. Sara achou nela os conselhos de mãe que lhe faltaram na infância e adolescência, e ela encontrou a filha que nunca teve, em Sara.

Mãe amorosa, mas firme de três garotos, nada fáceis, ela conseguira ser bem sucedida, na tarefa de terminar de criá-los, quando o marido morreu ainda cedo aos 42 anos, de um fulminante ataque cardíaco.

Agora, os três moleques eram homens, e viviam longe dali. Isso acabou aproximando as duas; muito embora Sara, tivesse uma natureza fechada e nunca se escancararia para ninguém: nem para a Sra. Spinoza.

Dessa vez, não fora diferente: Sara não disse uma palavra sobre Grissom. Mas ela tinha percebido que Sara tinha o rosto inchado de chorar. A atitude que ela estava tomando, era dolorosa para ela também.

- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem entre nós. Ele deve chegar amanhã, faça-me um favor, sim? Lhe entregue esta carta. - Disse, pondo o perfumado envelope, em suas mãos. - E cuide dele por mim. A senhora sabe como os homens são descuidados e desatentos.

Sim, ela sabia como era, tinha sua própria experiência com quatro deles para comprovar. Rosie Spinoza também não era ingênua, nem alheia ao que acontecia a sua volta. Mesmo os Grissoms não tendo contado nada, ela sabia que tinha caroço naquele mingau.

Grissom tentou de sua maneira canhestra disfarçar a sua reação, de uns momentos atrás. Se confundiu todo, tropeçou nas palavras e acabou se confessando à vizinha. Sentia-se só e necessitando de colo. Sentado à mesa da cozinha, da Sra. Spinoza, tomando uma xícara de café, ele falava do receio em abrir aquele envelope.

- Bobagem! O pior que podia ter te acontecido já aconteceu: ela ir embora. Já foi e você sabe...

- Mas na carta pode estar dizendo que o rompimento é definitivo..

- Não creio! Não depois de lutar tanto por você e esperar todos esses anos... Além do que, vocês têm um amor muito grande e muito bonito, para tudo morrer assim...

-A senhora acha mesmo?

-Acho! Sara está muito magoada, por você ter desconfiado dela... Mas não perdeu a razão...

- Eu disse que não desconfiava dela, mas dos outros... – defendeu-se Grissom.

- Pior a emenda que o soneto... Disse que Sara é uma tonta que não sabe o que faz e cai na lábia de qualquer um...

´- Não foi o que eu quis dizer..,

- Mas foi como soou, meu caro! Você não ouve o que fala?

Grissom não soube o que responder à esperta senhora. Despediu-se a foi ler, em paz e sozinho aquela carta que ao mesmo tempo em que lhe dava um certo receio, despertava sua curiosidade também.

_Querido Gil,_

_você é tudo o que sonhei; tudo o que sempre quis. Eu te amo e você sabe disso! Eu sou cega, surda e muda, quando o assunto é você. Porisso não posso perdoar você facilmente, como se fosse algo menor, como se não fosse algo importante, que alguém, especialmente você, ponha esse amor em dúvida... Eu não hesitei a seu respeito, Gil. Foi difícil vê-lo naquelas poses com Allyson. Mas na mesma hora disse a mim mesma que você tinha moral e dignidade, para não fazer aquilo em público, procurei algo que pudesse tirar você dessa trama nojenta._

_E você o que faz? Enche sua cabeça de bobagens, a ponto de dar um soco em Lafayette. E ainda me diz que não desconfia de mim... mas dos outros. Mas, não dá na mesma Gil?Para uma traição, são necessários dois, não te ocorreu?Como eu trocaria, um bilhete premiado, por um pirulito de um tostão._

_Analisei fundo o meu coração e me conheço: sei que estou muito magoada para perdoar: seria algo falso, que viria à tona na primeira desavença que tivéssemos E este amor perfeito, exige sinceridade, transparência. Porisso fui embora. Vou deixar que o tempo faça o que ele sabe fazer: cure as feridas! Aonde vou? O que vou fazer? Não sei e não me procure, Gil. Será difícil, mas devo reencontrar o caminho de casa sozinha!_

_Te amo como nunca! Te cuida, para mim!_

_Sara_

Ele dobrou o papel emocionado. Mas a realidade o quebrou, quando ele entrou naquele quarto vazio e ficou lembrando, das memoráveis noitadas de amor com Sara, dos suspiros, dos gemidos, dos beijos molhados...

Sobre a penteadeira estava o solitário que ela nunca tirava do dedo. Grissom deitou-se em posição fetal, agarrado ao travesseiro dela, que emanava seu perfume. Foi quando a solidão desabou sobre ele e o fez chorar...

Quase quatro meses mais tarde, Grissom voltava de seu passeio com Hank, quando viu o carteiro saindo do prédio em que morava.

-Boa tarde, Herald! Alguma coisa para mim?

Sempre que o via fazia a mesma pergunta. E, quase sempre a resposta era não', e quando não; era um monte de propaganda inútil, ou propostas de palestras.

Desde Boston, não estava aceitando mais palestras. Não sabia QUANDO e SE Sara voltaria, mas para ele chegava dessa vida cigana. Buscava um lugar tranqüilo, onde pudesse lecionar. Tinha enviado inúmeros currículos, para diversas Universidades. Agora era esperar pelo retorno.

- Bem, Sr. Grissom, deixei para o senhor vários envelopes de Universidades. Quem sabe?

- Obrigado, Herald! Tenha um bom dia!

Grissom entrou em seu apartamento com ânimo renovado. Sentou-se no sofá, e começou a ler sua correspondência. Recebeu várias respostas, de várias partes do país. Mas, a que chamou sua atenção, foi a OCU ( Oklahoma City University). O presidente da OCU, Jerry Carrol convidava-o para lecionar um curso de verão e em setembro, se ele se ambientasse bem, à universidade e à cidade, ele poderia lecionar, no curso de mestrado, em Criminologia. Tinham também um curso de Biologia, mas no momento não tinham vagas. Quem sabe nos próximos anos...

Grissom não era homem de decisões rápidas. Contudo à noite já se tinha resolvido, e contava a Sra. Spinoza, enquanto tomavam sua habitual xícara de café.

- Oklahoma?- Repetiu Rosie, surpresa.

Sim, é para lá mesmo que ele iria. Não tinha sido a melhor proposta financeira e nem ao menos iria lecionar Entomologia, como pretendia. Então porque Oklahoma? Nem ele sabia direito.

Talvez porque não conhecesse o estado; ou porque ele satisfizesse a fantasia do menino apaixonado por westerns, através dos índios, cowboys e rodeios. Quem sabe?

A verdade é que ele não se entusiasmava assim, há meses. Desde que Sara partira. A Sra. Spinoza tratou de incentivá-lo: descobriu que tinha se afeiçoado a ele também.

Antes, tinha reservas, agora, entendia porque Sara havia se apaixonado por ele: ele era gentil, divertido, educado e atencioso. Uma boa companhia, não obstante, suas excentricidades.

Grissom tinha um propósito, ao visitar a viúva, naquela noite: pedir se ela poderia cuidar uns dias do Hank, até ele se ajeitar; e se ela poderia dar o endereço da Universidade para Sara, se ela aparecesse.

- Claro, não devia nem perguntar! Sabe que ninguém torce mais do que eu, para que vocês fiquem juntos! E o cachorro é tão bonzinho: claro que eu tomo conta dele!

Grissom olhou para ela de um jeito triste.

- Obrigado, Sra. Spinoza! Mas cada dia que se passa, tenho mais forte a impressão de que Sara não volta...

- Não se deixe abater! Tenho um bom pressentimento em relação, a esta viagem. Sinto que será muito bom para você.

- Espero que sim, porque este ano não está sendo muito bom para mim! – Declarou um abatido Grissom.

A amável senhora despediu-se dele com um abraço e lhe disse:

- Quando nos achávamos frente a um momento difícil, minha mãe dizia, o que em sua língua pode-se traduzir como: "as rosas florirão".Acredite Grissom, quando for a hora, "as rosas florirão ", e você ficará encantado com visão tão linda e tamanho perfume!

Retribuindo o abraço, ele limitou-se a dizer: - Deus a ouça Sra Spinoza! Deus a ouça!

Viajou quinze dias antes das aulas terminarem. Para se adaptar à cidade e arrumar um local para morar. Gostou da cidade, que tinha muito verde e muita água.

Parecia um lugar pacato, com seus mais de meio milhão de almas. Seu trânsito não era caótico, nem os prédios do centro sufocantes. Aliava tudo de melhor, que a modernidade oferece, dosada com a simplicidade e a singeleza do interior. Era um estado, primordialmente agrícola e leiteiro. Tinha, portanto um ar bem respirável.

Pensou que seria um bom lugar para se formar uma família. Suspirou... Família era algo que estava tão distante dele, no momento... Quando lhe disseram que a flor da cidade, era a rosa deu um sorriso de lado.

.com/watch?v=YEEi8ylWACs&feature=related

Nem bem chegou, foi ao Campus, para ver como era a Universidade. Gostou dela: pareceu-lhe algo sólido e respeitável. Gostou mais ainda dos estudantes: todos que encontrou, muito sorridentes... muito prestativos, e com um incrível sotaque, quando abriam a boca...

Cada vez mais, Jordan Hall... Boston... CSI... Tudo ficava para trás... Como um sonho... Menos Sara que tinha uma imagem, para ele, nada etérea; muito ao contrário, cada vez mais, sua presença se tornava bem real... "Ah, Sara! Onde você está, meu amor?".

O presidente Carrol mostrou-se muito agradável e envolvente, levando-o por um tour na Universidade, convencendo Grissom que tinha acertado na escolha.

.com/user/osuokc#p/u/20/epljDI9CDns

Andavam pelos corredores da imensa Universidade, quando o presidente Carrol despejou:

- Grissom... Não é um nome comum, mas me soa familiar... - parou para pensar um pouco e... – Já sei! Temos uma professora substituta, de nome Sada... Sara... Não sei bem! É sua parenta?

- Mais ou menos... - Grissom respondeu meio hesitante, com o coração aos saltos.

- Como assim?

- Depende... Esposa é parente?- Grissom estava quase tendo um treco. Era muita coincidência. E ele não acreditava em coincidências.

- Sua esposa? Pensei que fosse sua filha ou sua sobrinha! - Sorriu Carrol.

Grissom sorriu amarelo. O presidente era muito engraçadinho: certo que tinham boa diferença de idades, mas não dava para tanto, pensou aborrecido! Ainda assim, perguntou qual era a classe dela, tomando cuidado, para o coração não lhe sair pela boca. Carrol então lhe respondeu:

- Agora já é tarde, você não vai encontrá-la! Venha aqui amanhã cedo! Você naturalmente, sabe onde ela mora no campus, não é?

- Naturalmente! – Respondeu meio sem jeito.

Sara já estava há alguns meses, dando aulas na Universidade de Oklahoma City. Nunca pensara que ia se dar tão bem, dando aula e gostando... ou era isso, ou um cargo na polícia ou numa agência de detetives. E então ela aproveitou que alguém tinha se atrapalhado com as contas da gravidez e entrou como professora substituta.

A oferta fora excelente: ela precisava de um trabalho e bem longe da Califórnia. Passou a mão em seus lábios. Após tanto tempo, ainda sentia o beijo dele como se fosse ontem. Como se estivesse tatuado em sua imaginação. E, não era apenas do beijo dele que ela sentia falta.

Era daqueles braços fortes, abraçando-a. Daquelas mãos lhe acariciando... dele todo enfim...Lembrava dele, religiosamente, todos os dias. Acordava já com ele na cabeça e a última imagem do dia era a dele. Naquela noite, chegou-se à janela do quarto, olhou para a lua, que parecia feita de sonho e suspirou: estava e sempre estaria apaixonada por ele.

O tempo cura tudo e resolve qualquer coisa. Quando olhava para trás, ela se via inventando mil desculpas para o comportamento dele...

Pela primeira vez em meses, ele conseguiu dormir em paz.. Sem ficar se revirando na cama, agarrado a um travesseiro, nem torturar o controle remoto, procurando algo que ver... Claro que estava ansioso para revê-la; mas ao mesmo tempo, tinha tranqüilidade para dormir, sabendo que ela estava lá...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Conforme ia resolvendo suas pendências, o sorriso ia voltando ao seu rosto, e Sara ia deixando pra trás aquela figura melancólica, que chegara ao campus, meses antes. Naquela manhã, acordara se sentindo ótima. Colocou um vestido florido decotado e sem mangas e dirigiu-se ao campus. Tinha-se preparado para dar uma aula de energia cinética. Ao entrar no anfiteatro começou:

"Hoje aprenderemos algo bem interessante: energia cinética. ela nos dirá a proporção do estrago causado por um carro dependendo de sua velocidade, ou como veremos no exercício da página 115, a velocidade de um corpo que cai de um prédio, por exemplo, mediante essa equação"

Para um objeto de massa **m** a uma velocidade **v** a energia cinética é calculada como:

Ec= 1/2 .mv²

Ao falar isso, virou-se para o quadro e escreveu a fórmula com um marcador, quando ouviu uma voz firme, bem conhecida sua:

- Se ele fosse casado com a senhora Roper, só caindo mesmo!

O coração de Sara pulou feito louco e ela era toda sorrisos, quando falou, lembrando quando eles se reencontraram em Las Vegas,

- Não preciso nem me virar: Gil Grissom!

Ao voltar-se, ela se deparou com um senhor grisalho, com mais cabelos brancos do que ela se lembrava , muito abatido e com fundas olheiras, circundando aqueles olhos azuis, que ela amava tanto. Carrol não deixava de ter razão: ele parecia um trapo velho e perto dela parecia seu pai, sim.

Se fosse pela vontade de Sara, ela teria corrido e se jogado nos braços dele. Mas lembrando-se da sua idade e seu cargo, agüentou-se e o resto da aula, aconteceu aos trambolhões. Nunca um relógio pareceu andar tão devagar!

Quando tocou o sinal, aproveitando que a próxima aula dela era vaga, saíram ao ar livre, para conversar. Acharam um banco livre e sentaram-se. Grissom não tirava os olhos dela e pegou as mãos dela, como se não fosse mais soltar. O que a fez dizer, divertida:

- Calma, Gil! Eu não vou a lugar algum!

- Com você, nunca se sabe! Seguro morreu de velho!

Não querendo dúvidas entre eles, Grissom se apressou em dizer:

- A proposta que te fiz em Vegas, ainda continua de pé!

- E a resposta continua a mesma!

- Então, vamos tornar as coisas oficiais, acho que não fiz certo, da última vez – disse tirando uma caixinha de veludo do bolso, mostrando o solitário que ela deixara em San Francisco e se ajoelhando na perna direita – Aceita casar comigo, de novo, Sara Sidle?

- Já somos casados, lembra?

- Então me deixe colocar de outra forma: você quer voltar a viver comigo?Quer voltar a estar casada comigo?

- Sim! Mil vezes, sim! – exclamou ela tão feliz, que pensava que seu coração ia arrebentar, quando ele pôs o anel em seu dedo.

Ela ajudou-o a levantar-se e, sentindo-se livre, beijou-o ali mesmo, sob os olhares curiosos de alguns estudantes. Um beijo longo, molhado, apaixonado, carregado de saudades, após tanto tempo de ausência. Curiosamente, ele que era tão discreto, correspondeu.

Sara achou um pouco estranha a reação dele, afinal o conhecia bem: ele era uma pessoa de hábitos. E, não fazia parte dos seus hábitos, beijar assim seus cabelos, como ele fazia agora, sussurrando seu nome. Não, em público! Ela afastou-o um pouco e falou meio desgostosa:

- Só tem um senão, Gil...

- Qual? – E Grissom olhava para ela deslumbrado, com olhos da primeira vez.

Ela vincou a testa, olhou para ele e explicou:

- Não é possível mais que existam segredos, entre nós. Nós sofremos tanto, e por nada! Nós fomos atingidos tão duramente, por isso, e por quê?

'- Também pensei nisso, mas nesse tempo sem você cheguei à conclusão que sem você, minha vida é vazia... triste... Você é meu tudo Sara! Meu amor, meu lar, minha família... sempre. Prometo o que você quiser!

Os olhos de Sara estavam cheios de lágrimas. A felicidade era tanta que precisava se extravasar de algum modo. O sinal tocou. Ela e passou as costas das mãos, nos olhos molhados.!

- Preciso ir!

- VÁ! - E beijando de leve seus olhos parafraseou uma música de Brian Adams - "onde quer que você vá,o que quer que você faça, estarei aqui mesmo esperando por você".

.com/watch?v=4i1RF2hQ0rc

Quando Sara entrou na Universidade, Grissom ficou pensando que tinha de telefonar para Sra. Spinoza e dizer que ela tinha razão ao dizer "as rosas florirão". De fato floriram para ele, de uma forma inesperada... e maravilhosa, quando ele não esperava mais!


End file.
